


Hisoka x Male Reader: Simping chronicles

by PierceTheHeavens



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Hisoka x Male Reader, I Am Simping, Other, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sharing a Bed, There’s Not Enough x Male Reader Fanfics, because i am gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PierceTheHeavens/pseuds/PierceTheHeavens
Summary: Hisoka had always set his eyes on you, you were his favorite and he would do anything for you despite the fact he would beat you senseless any chance he could get. Why not use his lust for you to your advantage? A simple request for him to teach you the ways of his nen ended in a way you weren’t quite expecting.I made this for myself because I couldn’t find any Hisoka x Male Reader fics. But if any of you guys are mad Hisoka simps like me then here take it.This is my first x reader fic and probably my only one, anyways enjoy chile.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Hisoka x Male Reader: Simping chronicles

Hisoka was humming, preparing a meal for himself in his surprisingly neat kitchen.   
For such a creepy, nasty man he made sure to keep his living quarters clean and orderly, or threatened someone to do it for him against their will.  
A pitiful sounding knock caught his attention, his lips curled in a sadistic smile when he recognized the familiar knocking pattern. 

He opened the door, looking down at you with his sadistic smile, chuckling before speaking, “My, My.. What brings you here, pet?” 

You scowl at the name he gave you, clenching your fists and looking down at the doorstep, “I want you to be my trainer!” You growl at the ground, loud enough for Hisoka to hear you.

“Hm.” Hisoka’s brows raised, his smile dropping for a moment before he lifted your chin, thumb stroking your lips, “Oh how I would love to take you under my wing, my precious y/n.. but I am in no place to train.”   
You feel your lips curl in disgust at Hisoka’s soft touch, but you couldn’t pull yourself to move away, “I-I don’t care!” You blurt out.

Hisoka chuckles and releases you from his hold and steps back, “Well, come in. I was just preparing dinner.”   
Gulping, you take one step inside, already feeling Hisoka’s gaze on your ass. It makes you want to curl up in a ball and vomit on the ground, but you act as if you didn’t notice, it’s a blessing enough for Hisoka to let you in his house instead of slicing your head off with his cards on the spot.  
Then again you were always Hisoka’s favorite, from the moment he first laid his eyes on you at the Hunter Exam, or more like, eyed your body up and down. 

It was a strange attraction, he would beat you and choke you beyond senses but would be moaning your name the second.  
Being Hisoka’s ‘favorite’ wasn’t so bad of course, he offered protection wether you asked for it or not, he seemed too overprotective now that you thought about it. It’s like he knew when or where you were whenever you were about to get beat down by somebody twice your size and three times your power level, that or he was just stalking you.

While on Greed Island you had your leg burnt right off of you, like some kind of fifth sense Hisoka was by your side with an Angels Breath card, you pouted and scooted away from Hisoka.

_”I don’t need your help! Just go away, leave me alone!”_

He chuckled and pulled you back, healing you regardless.

_”You should be more careful my sweet y/n.. I don’t know what I would do if anything bad were to happen to my precious seed..~♦️”_

His voice was sweet, yet sickening. It sent shivers down your spine.

“Woah.. your house looks bigger on the inside.” You mention, looking around, you notice the news channel on the tv, nothing important other than the weather which only called for a mild storm.  
You could hear Hisoka chuckle and shut the door behind himself, “Ah yes, I get that a lot..” he smiled, wrapping an arm around your waist briefly before moving in the direction of the kitchen, “Make yourself at home, my seedling~♦️.”

“Hisoka-! Don’t call me that, bastard!” You growl, a pit of rage settling inside of you.

Laughing, Hisoka turns his head to look at you from behind, “Let me remind you who’s house you’re in, my pet.” He purred, eyes cold, stern and threatening yet his voice was sweet like honey, “I could easily.. _kill_ you and tell the authorities it was out of self defense.. that you broke in as an intruder.” 

You growl, your brows furrowing as you look down at the ground.

“I could get away with it by the simple fact that I am a professional hunter.. But again, I wouldn’t want anything to happen to my precious fruit..” he chuckles before exiting the living room and returning to the kitchen. 

_Well what is it you jerk?! Are you going to kill me or keep being creepy?!_   
was what you wanted to yell, but didn’t want to risk being killed right then and there.

You stiffly sat on the couch, gripping the ends of your sleeves tightly as you anxiously wait for Hisoka to return.  
Lifting your head up to look at the TV, you figured watching it would make time pass quicker. 

As time passed there was a very pleasant and delicious smell coming from the kitchen, it made your stomach growl. Hopefully Hisoka was kind enough to make a second plate for his guest, but you doubt it.   
You nearly jump in surprise as Hisoka is sitting right beside you with a plate in his hand. 

When had he came in? Where you too busy lost in your thought of the smell that you didn’t even notice Hisoka walk in?

You look at Hisoka, and the plate of food, “Hey.. did you make some for me?” 

Smiling, he looks down at you, “Ah.. my sweet pet, I’m afraid not. You came a little too late so I didn’t have time to prepare more food..” it smelled delicious, your mouth basically watered from eyeing the plate.   
It looked like curry of some kind. 

You sigh and look back at the TV, Hisoka grabbing the remote and switching the channel to something more worth watching, for him at least.   
Some cheesy murder documentary, it wasn’t surprising but it was funny to think that Hisoka watching true crime in his free-time.  
The delicious scent of the food just made your stomach feel more empty by the minute, you really should’ve stopped to get some food before you came here. You  
look at Hisoka again, “A-Are you sure there’s not any left overs I can eat? Maybe just a little bit?” 

He hummed, tapping his fork against the plate, “Hm.. I can spoon feed you.” His lips curled into a smile, picking up a forkful of food with his utensil. 

“What?! No!!” You growl.

“Oh? Would you prefer if I feed you from my mouth? Like a baby bird hm?” He grinned.

You want to scream your lungs out and jump out of the window, but Hisoka was the strongest, and smartest nen user you knew and hated to admit it, trusted with your life. Deep down in your gut you knew Hisoka would do anything for you, why not take advantage of that?

“Fufu~♦️ If that’s what you want, my precious y/n.. then I guess you’ll have to starve.” Hisoka replied, continuing with his delicious smelling meal. 

“Ok.. Hisoka.” You speak up, hunger finally getting the best of you, he looked up from his plate with a grin.

You sigh, “I’ll let you.. spoon feed me.” 

Hisoka laughed in triumph, pressing a fork full of food against your lips, “Mmhh~♦️ Open wide my little y/n~♦️”  
You growl in embarrassment silently, closing your eyes and opening your mouth, taking the fork into your mouth without hesitation.  
As expected, the food tasted as amazing as it smelled. 

“Oooohhhh... y/n~♦️” Hisoka groaned, his smirk growing wider, “You’re making me so excited~♦️”

“Why do you do this?!” You whine with a mouth full of food, which seemed to turn Hisoka on even more that sly bastard.   
He smiled at you and rested a hand on top of your hair, “Oh my sweets.. I just can’t control myself when I’m around you. I want to break you and see you submit, I want you under me and around me at all times. My little pet, my little y/n~♦️”

You wanted to gag, but you still had to swallow your food so you did, one to hold back the urge to spit in Hisoka’s nasty face, and two because the curry just tasted too delectable.

“Hisoka!!” 

“Oh yesss yyy/nnnn~♦️”

You growl, “I came to train and get stronger! When are you going to teach me?!” 

Hisoka turned towards the TV and pondered with thought, “Hmmm. Two weeks from now.” 

The words from his mouth made your jaw drop, “What?! Two weeks?!” You couldn’t believe this, he has to be doing this on purpose.  
Hisoka smiled, “I have business to attend to with the Phantom Troupe.” 

Phantom Troupe.  
The name rang a bell in your head, you took a moment to remember. 

It then came to your realization, you glare at Hisoka, “You’re with the people who killed Kurapika’s clan?!” You wanted to pummel him to the ground with no mercy, “How could you?!”   
He chuckled as he starred at you, setting his plate on the coffee table.   
He grabbed your neck and you gasped in surprise, your oxygen intake decreasing the more pressure Hisoka applied.

You claw at Hisoka’s wrist and squirm, “H-Hisoka!!!” The words choke in your mouth.

“My business is none of my sweet pet’s concern, unless you want to be punished further I suggest you cease questioning my business.” He scolded you, but you growled and continued to fight back.

“N-No! T-They hurt my friend I- ACK!!” You couldn’t breathe, he was crushing your windpipe with his sheer strength. “Tsk. Tsk.. y/n oh y/n.. whatever will I do with such a stubborn pet like you..” he sighed.   
He let you go for now, “If you want me to teach you on how to strengthen your nen, then you’ll stay with me.” 

“What?! But that’s not fair!!” 

“What about it is not fair? You asked for me to be your trainer, and I accepted your offer. I told you I’m no teacher.” Hisoka explained, picking up his now empty plate from the table, “And now that you’re here you will need to do my housework, I get so tired at this hour you know.” 

You stood and followed Hisoka to the kitchen, “House work?! I didn’t come here to be a maid Hisoka!” 

The magician dropped his plates into the sink, “Oh? You want me to teach you nen don’t you?” He smiled as he watched you frown at the floor, “Wash my dishes then.”   
Sighing, you stomp toward the sink and get to work, scrubbing rapidly at the plates and silverware. For a brief moment you thought about spitting into the dish soap but you knew Hisoka would enjoy that.

“The room you’ll be staying in is the one upstairs, the last room in the hall on the right.” Hisoka explained, “Now behave yourself while I prepare for my shower.”   
He left you alone in the kitchen, you felt more pissed off than ever. All you wanted was to be trained by the strongest and most feared nen user you know, but now you’ve been tricked into doing his dishes, that asshole.   
You spat on one of his plates while washing them just to spite him, even though he might be into that, you didn’t care you were pissed.  
Thankfully it was the last piece of dining ware in the sink, lucky for you Hisoka didn’t hoard dishes, honestly you didn’t expect him to, he kept himself very clean and his house reflected on that, it was almost kind of nice actually. 

You check your phone for the time, it was actually quite late so you decided to call it quits for the day, making your way to the supposed guest room Hisoka had for you.  
You had made the mistake to not pack anything but who knew you had to be waiting two whole weeks to be trained by Hisoka, let alone staying with him for that time.   
You just decided to sleep in your clothes, resting your head on the pillow and sneaking under the blankets.

The feeling of the bed was nothing special but the smell attached to it was strong, and weird, like bubble gum and a strong musk.  
You figured Hisoka had a lot of visitors so you brush it off as nothing serious.

“Ooohhh y/n.. you finally made it~♦️” When did Hisoka get in here?

You furrow your brows and look toward Hisoka, gasping and turning away when you say he was wet and naked, “HISOKA!”   
He laughed, drying himself off with the towel he had swung around his shoulders, “There’s no need to be shy.. we’re both men aren’t we~♦️” he purred.

“Y-Yes but- get out!!” You growl, pressing your forehead against the wall, “Go to your own room for crying out loud!!!”   
You heard him laugh louder, which made you frown. “Why my sweet, this is my room. You’re sleeping with me~♦️”  
The feeling of jumping out of the nearest window washed over you, you wanted to scream and throw a tantrum but you just couldn’t bring yourself to run away, “What?! I should’ve known you would pull something like this!!” 

“Oh don’t sweat my lovely pet.. I finally have you as my own, I’m going to take advantage of it, and break you.” Hisoka smiled, throwing the damp towel onto the floor and crawling onto the bed, turning you to face him, his hands roaming all over your body with lust.  
Your breathing hitched, his touch felt so good on your body, and his after-shower smell was so sweet and clean.   
You closed your eyes and covered your mouth with your hand, a red hue painting your face, spreading your legs for the magician. 

Growling, you open one eye to look at Hisoka’s grinning face, “B-Be gentle.. please, ‘soka..” you mumble against your hand.  
“Awwhh.. y/n.. that look.” Hisoka moans, moving your hand away from your mouth to plant a kiss on your lips, “Mmm.. I’ve dreamed of kissing you, and how your lips would feel on mine..” he smiled, pressing his lips against yours once more, catching your bottom lip in his mouth and sucking on it, tilting your head back to slip his tongue inside of your mouth, sucking and kissing your lips greedily, “Ahahahah~♦️ Oh my sweet pet, I can feel your bulge against my thigh.” He bucks his bare knee against your groin, stealing another wet sloppy kiss. 

“Hng-! Hisoka!” 

“Yes.. speak to me my pet, oh you’re going to be such a good boy for me yes?” He attacked your neck with his mouth, hungrily sucking on the skin as if he were a wild wolf devouring its prey, your neck started to feel sore and wet with Hisoka’s spit, he laughed maniacally in arousal, kissing and sucking on every hickey he started to leave on you, “Y/n.. my precious y/n.. such a good boy, yes.. mmmm my precious seed~♦️”

“HISOKA!!” You shout, surprising the magician, making him draw back. 

He sighed, pulling away and sitting up on his knees, hands on his hips which seemed to highlight his erection, “Whatever is it my pet?”   
You nervously look down at the blankets, “N-Not tonight. Not yet.”   
Hisoka sighed, but smiled, “I wish to take what I want from you, my sweet y/n.. but I want you to enjoy it as well. I’ll wait until you’re more comfortable in my presence.”  
It was surprising how well Hisoka had taken it, you figured you’d be having to run away to escape a raging horny Hisoka, though he was sweet with his words.   
You were his favorite after all. 

“Now get some well deserved rest, my lovely fruit. I have big plans for the following days.” Hisoka hummed, laying you down and tucking you in.  
You sighed in relief in your head, happy that Hisoka was finally leaving you alone, but upset when you saw him leave, hoping that he would at least hold you in bed. You would never ask him of that though, he would never let you live that down. 

_Oohhh my precious pet wants me~♦️_

_My lovely, darling y/n is so hungry for my touch yes he is~♦️_

Imagining the words Hisoka would say left a bitter taste in your mouth, but made your spine shiver and face blush.   
You hide your face into the soft, rose scented pillow and try your best to get some shut eye, hoping that Hisoka would make it to bed with you eventually.

A wicked grin on his face, Hisoka made his way downstairs to make a phone call.   
“Dear Machi, we’ll be meeting at the same time and place as scheduled correct?” He smiled through the phone. 

“Yes, as scheduled. Chrollo will not be present though.” The apathetic, seemingly bored Machi responded, hating that she of all people had to be the one to talk to this clown. 

“Lovely, that won’t be a problem. I’ll be bringing someone along with me, he’s no threat, but if he acts out of line I’ll keep him under control.” 

“If he seems like a threat to us then we’ll have no choice but to kill him, and you Hisoka.” 

Hisoka’s eyes went dark, “You are to not lay a finger on my pet, do you understand? You can try to kill me but your efforts will remain fruitless, but do not lay even a hair on my darling seed, do you understand?” 

Machi took a moment to sigh, brows furrowing before responding, “Yes, I understand, Hisoka. Have a good night.”

Chuckling, Hisoka closed his eyes as Machi hung up, a wicked tint in his eyes.


End file.
